Encuentros
by VaniaHepskins
Summary: SLASH Light - AxL - Aragorn llega a Mirkwood, con una extraña criatura para ser vigilado por los elfos de Thranduil.
1. A primera vista

**Título: **Encuentros…

**Clasificación**: PG algo AU (Alternate Universe) no todo lo que paso en los libros sucedió igual aquí.

**Advertencia**: Puede contener un poquito de **SLASH** pero casi velado es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo, pero sea indefenso, incoloro. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto.

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Con excepción de los desconocidos (Lassel, Aldelas, Ossmar, Lassiriel) que salieron de mi linda cabecita. Escrito sin fines de lucro, no ganaría nada ni pretendo ganarlo así que nada de demandas por favor.

**1. Conociéndose.**

Aragorn se despertó en la habitación, diferente a todas en las que había dormido, rodeado de naturaleza, de aroma a bosques, y frescura. Su cuerpo le dolía por que no había tenido oportunidad de descansar en toda la trayectoria. Gollum era una criatura asquerosa que necesitaba de su tiempo para comer sin asearse y el olor que despedía era nauseabundo. Estaba cubierto de un barro verde, al parecer restos de arena, aguas muertas y estanques nauseabundos. La grotesca criatura, le había mordido el brazo derecho y aunque la herida había cicatrizado, quedaba la marca recordándoselo. Casi todo el camino no había dormido, no había podido comer algo decente hasta la cena que le trajeron el día anterior.

Había llegado a Mirkwood con Gollum fuertemente atado de manos y amordazado, famélico y exhausto, casi o tanto como él. Controlándole con la cuerda élfica que llevaba en las suyas. Los elfos del bosque, recién habían traspasado sus fronteras, le recibieron curiosos y desconfiados. Era raro ver un hombre tan osado adentrándose al bosque, y ahora menos que criaturas temibles le habitaban, pensaron un momento que la criatura podía ser su aliada, pero en tal condición era imposible, aun así actuaron con reserva. Le custodiaron a él y a la criatura grisácea ante su señor Thranduil.

El soberano les recibió en el acto, presentándose tal y como llegó, sucio, descuidado y cansado, un terrible aspecto, y Gollum a su lado. Allí quedo frente a ellos, el rey y el que suponía sería el mayor de sus hijos, le interrogaron, examinaron con mucho cuidado a la criatura y ordenaron su encarcelamiento. Luego fue el interrogatorio de Aragorn, acerca de su origen, razón por la que se encontraba en sus tierras, y sobre todo por que le acompañaba esa criatura. Trancos respondió, había llegado allí por solicitud de Gandalf, quien le había encomendado que llevara a Gollum hasta Mirkwood para que los elfos de Thranduil pudieran vigilarlo.

Con todo y sus reservas, Thranduil aceptó, eran pocos los aliados en ese día, y no sería él la causa en el rompimiento de sus relaciones con Gandalf. Además, el sólo hecho de escuchar "Trancos" como nombre, dijo mucho al rey, quien ya estaba entrado en pormenores acerca del linaje que tenía el mortal. Envió a Lassel a que le mostrara su habitación, su hijo desconfiaba de los humanos, no le gustaba mucho de su cercanía, pero no guardaba recelo u odio alguno por ellos, no les conocía de mucho tiempo, pero había ya tenido trato con alguno en su paso por Lorien e Imladris, algunos ladrones ingenuos que pensaban asaltar a elfos ágiles y fuertes, algunos un poco aprovechados, dejándose llevar por el alcohol en sus venas, muchos buenos, muchos malos. Nunca se sabía.

Trancos se maravillaba de ese país élfico, Imladris era hermoso pero tan diferente a Lorien el místico, y Mirkwood tan natural y sencillo, muy diferente a los otros reinos. Thranduil había sido generoso, nada que se le pareciera a todo lo que sus oídos recababan de él. No era posesivo de sus tierras, sólo amante de ellas, no era codicioso de joyas, sólo les admiraba, por que en sus ropas y persona poco era el oro que resplandecía, y se le podría haber confundido con un elfo mas si no era por la corona de plata que resplandecía sobre sus cabellos dorados.

Su padre adoptivo, Lord Elrond le había hablado de él, pero nunca espero que semejante atractivo pudiera mezclarse con la sabiduría y el mando en el rey de los elfos de Mirkwood. Por que los ojos verdes de Thranduil, a pesar de los años vividos, tenían esa paz mezclada con un fuerte carácter como la tormenta oscura que se aproximaba. Su hijo en cambio, Lassel, era más jovial, casi no mencionó palabra y fue él mismo el encargado de llevarle a su habitación, era hermoso en verdad, con su cabello dorado y liso, agitándose a cada paso. Tenía los ojos de su padre, pero la voz grave y ceremoniosa de aquel que esta en pasos de convertirse en el futuro líder de aquella gente.

Si no hubiera conocido desde su infancia el lenguaje de los elfos, hubiera tenido problemas para infundirles confianza, pero el nombre de Trancos le protegió, y al abrigo de las palabras de Gandalf y de Elrond gano poco a poco la confianza del rey. Así entonces, fue invitado a descansar después de la ardua tarea, Lassel le indicaba el camino, como protegido de Gandalf tenía ciertos privilegios. Trancos no había tenido tiempo de tomar un baño, lo único que deseaba ese momento, era una buena cena, exquisita, caliente y abundante, deshacerse de Gollum y dormir, tanto como para no despertar en dos días. Aragorn no pudo apartar la mirada de la espalda del príncipe heredero, le admiraba en silencio sin pensarlo, por que caminaba con orgullo y ligereza, y al dirigirse a su habitación, beso a una joven y hermosa mujer de cabellos castaño, quien le encontró a su paso, el príncipe se excuso con Trancos por el detalle y prosiguieron su camino. Con eso, Trancos sonrió, por que estaba seguro que el príncipe Lassel pronto contraería matrimonio.

El sonido de tres golpes fuertes a su puerta lo despertó con precipitación, creyendo que aun estaba de guardia, se irguió, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de la cama. Se oyó un murmurar de voces detrás de la puerta y Trancos se puso en pie.

Con pesadez y sin cuidarse de su apariencia, se dirigió a la puerta para ver quien era el inoportuno que llamaba tan temprano, quería nuevamente conciliar el sueño, y con semejante visita le frustraba el intento. La cama permanecía hecha, pero arrugada por como había caído, las botas regadas en uno y otro extremo. Se había desecho de la túnica y camisa y sólo conservaba los pantalones que le caían hasta las caderas, tenía sueño y aun cansancio. Su condición de hombre le hacía no padecer de la vergüenza y paciencia de los elfos, quien con su apariencia, no tenían muchos problemas de aparecer siempre hermosos a todas horas del día.

Sin embargo, la visita que apareció a sus ojos no le desagradó, al contrario, era como una brisa fresca entrando por su puerta, acompañado por los rayos del sol. Se trataba de un grupo de elfos encabezados por uno casi de su estatura, de rostro limpio y amable y hermosos ojos azules, el cabello rubio que enmarcaba su cara, le caía como lluvia de oro derritiéndose sobre sus hombros.

Legolas aparecía con una sonrisa, por que nunca en su vida había visto a un mortal, y a pesar de la renuencia de su padre en otorgarle el permiso de ir a atenderle, consiguió por medio de chantajes, ir a su habitación a conocerle. Pero no a solas, y sin motivo alguno, razonó Thranduil. Le acompañaban varios elfos, con toallas, cubos de agua caliente, jabón y esencias para el cabello. Alguna ropa mas que pudiera servirle durante su estancia.

Los ojos azules de Legolas recorrieron el cuerpo del mortal, que sin camisa mostraba su ancho pecho sin pudor, velludo y atlético, algunos elfos volvieron la vista, les repugnó tal espectáculo. Sin embargo, a Legolas le pareció interesante, lucho un momento por la curiosidad de extender su mano y tocarle, luego su vista subió lentamente, observó que su rostro también estaba cubierto por el vello, y se encontró con los ojos grisáceos que le miraban fijamente.

Legolas se presentaba de camisa blanca de manta, con mallones oscuros y el cinturón ligeramente ajustado a su cadera. El cabello trenzado en dos finas hileras por las sienes. Repentinamente el olor a humano le llegó, apartando su vista y cerrando sus ojos al reconocerle.

Aragorn leyó en sus movimientos, lo mismo que sus hermanos alguna vez le mostraron, al elfo no le agradaba su apariencia. Levanto un poco sus brazos, y pudo cerciorarse que era él quien hedía. Se ruborizo por la escena, como nunca lo había hecho.

Legolas hizo todo lo posible para no mostrar señas de su disgusto, así que continuó con las presentaciones de rigor. Su padre le había hablado muy poco de él, pero al menos sabía que nombre ostentaba.

- Buen día, señor Trancos, he sido enviado para presentarle sus objetos de aseo...

- ...

- Mi nombre es Legolas Thranduillion, tercer hijo del rey. – agregó Legolas inclinándose

- ...

Todos los elfos esperaban respuesta pero al parecer el mortal no entendía, seguía mirando a Legolas sin pestañear si quiera. Como todo lo anterior lo había dicho en élfico, decidió repetirlo en la lengua común. Aragorn salió de su perplejidad cuando inició nuevamente la presentación, levanto la mano para indicar que había entendido.

- Disculpe, príncipe Legolas, creo que aun estando acostumbrado a los elfos, no deja de deslumbrarme su belleza

Legolas se sonrojó no esperaba que el humano supiera élfico pues su padre no le había dicho, tuvo ganas de sonreír pero se contuvo, los demás elfos intercambiaron miradas pero nada se atrevieron a comentar.

- Entonces, señor Trancos, ¿Le agradaría un baño caliente? Es una buena manera de iniciar el día antes del desayuno.

La mente de Aragorn divagó, y es que detrás de los elfos había una antorcha empotrada en la pared, notó como el pecho del elfo de cabellos rubios se transfiguraba cuando volvieron a interrumpirle. La idea del baño no le desagradaba, pero por que estaba ahora mirándole de semejante manera y se habían detenido sus ojos en…

- ¿Mi señor Trancos, se encuentra usted bien? Tal vez... ¿Está usted herido? ¿Cansado aun?– preguntó Legolas, creyendo que el mortal estaba a punto de perder la conciencia. Había oído que eso podía pasarles después de viajes extenuantes.

- No... no... al contrario, príncipe Legolas, yo, me encuentro muy bien...

- No es necesario que me dé el trato de príncipe, pocas veces respondo a él. – sugirió Legolas sonriendo con cortesía.

Aragorn sonrió y se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole el paso al conjunto de elfos, Legolas les coordinaba a pesar de que parecían saber sus obligaciones. Al parecer, el mortal era desordenado, sus ropas estaban por el suelo y no tuvo más que agradecer no ser el sirviente que les recogía para su lavado. Sus botas, llenas de barro y emitiendo un olor desagradable, tampoco captó mucho tiempo su atención.

Había un objeto plateado sobre la mesa bajo el pequeño espejo redondo, una cadena de plata que sujetaba un pendiente del mismo material, un hermoso dije alado que brillaba con el sol. Legolas se acercó a examinarle curioso y el mortal se adelantó, lo tomo entre sus manos, e inclinándose le saludo.

- ¡Oh! Siento ser curioso, es un objeto muy hermoso el que usted posee y lo felicito, Sr. Trancos

- Gracias, pertenece a una persona muy querida para mi.

- Y va todo su amor en él…

Trancos se inclinó y no agregó nada, Legolas sonrió, el humano era parco en palabras, tal vez no tenía el ánimo de hablar cuando repasaba sus cabellos grasientos, y bostezaba cuando no le veía. Legolas continuó inspeccionando que todo quedara en orden.

- Supongo que el camino ha sido muy difícil, señor Trancos.

- Difícil, muy difícil.

- ¿Le ha causado fastidio esta criatura? ¡Qué costumbres podría tener un ser así! Espero que nuestros bosques, puedan ayudarle.

- Sí, sólo hay que compadecerle.

- ¿Y…? – preguntaba Legolas, levantó la cabeza para seguir pero lo que vio le hizo cerrar la boca, entonces sonrió cortésmente y siguió coordinando.

El humano parecía fastidiado, cansado y tal vez molesto con su presencia. Pero en realidad Trancos había quedado sin decir palabra, se pasaba la mano por su cabeza buscando algún tema interesante que hablar con el joven elfo.

El príncipe no deseaba voltear, sentía la mirada del mortal a su espalda, como le recorría de arriba hacia abajo, tal vez sería curiosidad por los elfos, se giro con rapidez para encontrar la mirada perdida del mortal en sus piernas. Le incomodaba su mirada, parecía que le traspasara con ella.

Aragorn recobró la compostura, y nuevamente se disculpó inclinándose, Legolas saludo con la cabeza sin sonreír y se alejo con los sirvientes deseándole un buen día mientras atravesaba la puerta. Trancos no tuvo oportunidad de decir ni una palabra, había visto a Thranduil, a Lassel pero este hijo menor le había quitado el aliento, cosa que no sucedía desde que tenía veinte años.

Legolas salió decepcionado, el humano sólo le miraba y a pesar de que quiso iniciar una plática amable con él, de que intentó ignorar el olor que emanaba, el hombre no hacia más que abrir sus enormes ojos que decían mucho cuando su boca no decía nada. Pero él quería escucharle hablar del exterior, cuando quería preguntarle tantas cosas. Había mencionado a elfos, pero no tenía sus costumbres, era mortal después de todo. A fin de cuentas, a Legolas no le causo mayor impacto. Tal vez antes de marcharse de su reino, podría Intentar, hablarle de nuevo.

Durante los días que paso en Mirkwood, Trancos se portó muy amable con todos, elfos conocidos o desconocidos, conoció incluso a Aldelas, segundo hijo de Thranduil, era agradable también pero no como Legolas, a quien no volvió a ver desde su primer día. Lo cual lo lleno de tristeza, pero rumores llegaban a sus oídos de que Legolas había salido con un grupo a patrullar las regiones lejanas del bosque, Trancos tenía que partir y el rey, conociendo como pocos su ascendencia, deseaba protegerle de los ataques de trasgos y arañas.

Trancos sin embargo, recibió la sorpresa de Gandalf en Mirkwood, le recibió en su habitación, después de su audiencia con el rey, el mago deseaba hablar sobre muchos asuntos con el montaraz.

Después de repasar los asuntos correspondientes a su camino, de los pros y contras de mantener a Gollum al cuidado de los elfos del Bosque Negro, del posible resurgir de Sauron y la localización del anillo. Gandalf paso a preguntar por la estancia de Trancos en Mirkwood. Thranduil le había interrogado si el humano era de confianza, le conocía poco y aunque no tenía reproche alguno que hacerlo, temía por sus más grandes tesoros. Gandalf le tranquilizo, nada que tenía que temer Thranduil por Trancos, podía poner toda su confianza en él como el mismo Gandalf lo hacía.

- Veo que te sienta estar entre elfos, tu educación bajo el cuidado de Lord Elrond parece ayudarte mucho a convivir con los elfos de Thranduil.

Aragorn estaba en una silla junto a la cama, tratando de prender su pipa a pesar de la humedad del ambiente.

- Es verdad que todos aquí han sido muy amables, no es muy parecido ni diferente de Imladris, todo es tan… armonioso. – dijo el montaraz, mientras apretaba los labios para encender la hierba - Pero creo que mi presencia les incomoda, así que partiré mañana temprano… parecen estar muy ocupados con sus obligaciones.

- A pesar de que Thranduil es un elfo sabio y bondadoso, tiene una enorme tarea ahora que Gollum está aquí y el mal parece haberse ensañado con su bosque. Permíteme

Con un ademán de su mano, Gandalf encendió la pipa, haciendo que Aragorn se sorprendiera un poco, debía de estar de muy buen humor el mago, cuando usaba uno de sus trucos si no se le necesitaba.

- Gracias… Creí que de los asuntos peligrosos, sólo se encargaban los soldados, no la familia de Thranduil, es raro que les vea andar por el palacio.

- Elladan y Elrohir han acabado con la vida de tantos o más Orcos que los guardias de Imladris que patrullan las fronteras, bien lo sabes, así que no veo por que te sorprenda que los príncipes salgan a patrullar… - dijo el mago interrumpiéndose - ¡Oh! Ya entiendo… - agregó con leve sonrisa

- ¿Ya entiendes?

Gandalf rió.

- ¿Has conocido a sus hijos, no es así? ¿Lassel, Aldelas… Legolas?

Aragorn volvió a fumar de su pipa y evitaba la mirada inquisitiva del mago.

- Si, los he conocido a los tres, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Son unos nobles guerreros, orgullosos de su herencia y amantes de sus bosques. ¿Qué te han parecido? ¿No crees que sean el orgullo de su padre?

- Me lo supongo, por que no han tenido la amabilidad de mostrarme los alrededores del pueblo, ni mucho menos el castillo.

- Lassel es un joven príncipe muy ocupado, si Thranduil parte algún día, él quedara al frente para guiar a los demás.

- Lo sé, y Aldelas creo que es tan responsable como su hermano mayor.

- ¡Los tres lo son! Sin embargo, me atrevo a decir, que Thranduil es más celoso de Legolas.

Aragorn arqueó una cela y observó al mago.

- ¿Más celoso?

- Así es, no le permite dejar el reino, es su tesoro mas preciado, claro, al igual que los sus otros dos hijos, sin embargo, me atrevería a decir, que por ser el menor, y el mas parecido a su difunta madre, Thranduil le tiene en un poco de mas cariño.

- ¿Sí? No me lo imaginaba, debe de ser un príncipe malcriado si su padre lo quiere tanto. – declaró Trancos recordando su único encuentro, aun Lassel había sido un poco mas amable y menos curioso.

- Al contrario de lo que pudieras pensar, Legolas es el mas entusiasta en salir de la tutela de su padre, se ha convertido en uno de los mejores arqueros, sino es que el mejor. Ha entrenado los últimos dos mil años como nadie en su generación, y puede valerse muy bien por si mismo.

- No sé por que me dices todo esto, Gandalf.

- Tengo mis razones, y el verte aquí tan tranquilo, conociendo tu espíritu aventurero, me hace suponer que la tranquilidad de los elfos te agrada.

- ¿No pase mi juventud en Imladris?

- Es cierto, pero no encontraras la naturalidad y pureza que encuentras aquí en Rivendel. En Mirkwood se respira tranquilidad, la naturaleza es una con ellos, no hay lujos excesivos, no hay magia más que en sus corazones. Thranduil ha sabido dirigir a su gente y educar a sus hijos. La oscuridad podrá llegar a Mirkwood pero no sobrepasarles…

Aragorn sonrió, había sido testigo de cómo todos trabajaban, realizaban sus labores con suma responsabilidad y a pesar de los peligros que les rodeaban seguían con el animo de seguir adelante.

- Pero aun viviendo en jaula de oro, nada deja de ser más tentador que salir volando, aunque al batir las alas no estrellemos contra el suelo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Gandalf?

- Que somos muy afortunados de seguir caminando, respirando y hablando amigo mío… Muchos quedan a aquí, con el corazón dispuesto a la aventura pero la sangre que les llama es mas fuerte.

Gandalf sondeaba el terreno, Thranduil esperaba favorecer un poco a su hijo menor, darle un poco de libertad, que hablara con el mortal, que saboreara un poco los aires de otros lares lejanos. Esta era la oportunidad, para medir el temple de su hijo. Pero tenía miedo de ser traicionado, tal vez Legolas y él no tenían el carácter tan parejo. ¿Podía dejarles uno al cuidado del otro?

Trancos suspiró, creía saber a donde iba la conversación de Gandalf, pero no estaba dispuesto a llevar a sus viajes difíciles y rudos a un principito malcriado, por mas agradable que fuera su presencia, no tenía tiempo para eso, no cuando tenía que cuidar sus espaldas.

- Yo estaría feliz, si mi corazón encontrara reposo, una familia y paz, no deseo más que eso para el futuro, pero si para ello debo enfrentar mis batallas, extenuarme hasta desfallecer y así conseguir lo que anhelo, seguiría en mi camino. Legolas tiene suerte de tener está familia, seguro de que nada toque su hermosa cabecita.

- Legolas no ha tenido la libertad que tu gozas, por eso está ansioso de conocer el mundo. Thranduil sabe que es el tiempo, pero tiene miedo de perderle.

- ¿Entonces por que no le tiene la confianza? ¿Acaso no cree que pueda sobrevivir?

- ¿Has visto a Legolas? Su misma mirada es pureza, no desconfía de nadie que le pueda brindar una sonrisa de aliento, y tal ingenuidad, si quieres llamarlo así, puede ser su punto débil.

- Es raro encontrar tales virtudes, la gente se ha vuelto muy desconfiada últimamente.

- Legolas piensa que puede haber armonía entre las diferentes razas

- Apoyo su idea, pero no es fácil, no cuando uno y otro llevan una espada en mano dispuestos a luchar por causas que ni siquiera comprender en su totalidad.

- Pronto vendrá quien nos guíe hacia una nueva era.

Aragorn no aportó nada, siguió fumando de su pipa sin hacer caso de las predicciones de Gandalf, tanto decía el Istari del futuro con acertijos que no quiso averiguar a lo que se refería. En su interior ya lo sabía.

- ¿Pero por que yo? – preguntó Legolas fastidiado - ¡Acabo de regresar del patrullaje y sólo deseo un buen baño y descanso!

En verdad sus ropas mostraban polvo, algunos rasguños y el cabello un poco revuelto, no por eso dejaba de ser atractivo. Thranduil desde su trono le había recibido y le tenía recién llegado de pie frente a él.

- Lo tendrás hijo, pero mañana partirás con él para guiarle por sitio seguro. – señaló el rey recargándose en su gran sillón mullido.

- No veo como pueda yo asistir a un montaraz, debe de poseer una buena cabeza si hasta aquí ha llegado, seguramente puede salir por su propio pie.

- Legolas, ignoras el futuro, por lo mismo no sabes lo importante que puede ser su vida. – advirtió Thranduil inclinándose un poco hacia delante

- Pues será importante, pero no deseo acompañarle padre, has que cualquier otro le acompañe, Aldelas seguramente estará mas interesado.

- Legolas, ¿estas cuestionando mis órdenes? – preguntó el rey frunciendo el ceño ante tal desacato.

- No padre, pero...

- Recuerda que también soy rey, y como guerrero bajo mis órdenes, deseo que me obedezcas, ¿está claro?

- Sí, pero...

- Ve a tu habitación, no deseo continuar con esta discusión. Mañana con el alba deseo que partan así lo ha señalado.

- ¡Pero Padre! – insistió Legolas por última vez

- ¡Legolas! – exclamó Thranduil algo exasperado, tomó aire y añadió – si lo haces, te dejare que le lleves hasta al límite del viejo vado, ¿te gustaría?

Los ojos de Legolas se abrieron redondos, su padre nunca le había dejado ir hasta allá solo, siempre iba con sus hermanos, y una vez con él, pero siempre había sido sobre protector con cada uno de sus pasos. Lassel tenía la oportunidad como heredero al trono de conocer los reinos élficos, e incluso Aldelas conocía Imladris, pero él nunca había sabido de los demás reinos a no ser por lo que aprendía en los libros.

- ¿En verdad podré ir padre? ¿Podré ir hasta el límite del vado?

- Sí, Legolas - suspiró el rey.

Su hijo crecía a pesar de lo mucho que quisiera negarlo, pero el recuerdo de su fallecida esposa Lassiriel siempre estaba fresco y vibrante en el rostro de Legolas, su mirada siempre se lo recordaba. Tenía que dejarlo partir, explorar el mundo, pero si algo le pasaba, si alguien le dañaba. Debía de dejar de ser así, tan sobre protector con el joven elfo, si era un buen arquero, el mejor podría decirse de su reino, si sabía usar sabiamente sus espadas, tenía agilidad y fuerza, pero aun conservaba la inocencia, que podía ser su único "defecto".

Ahora que Trancos no le era desconocido, sabía de su secreto linaje, conocía su historia por que el mismo Gandalf lo había mencionado frente a él, confiando en la discreción del rey. Aragorn era el heredero de Isildur, aquél por quien debían de agradecer y temer, el que había quitado el anillo a Sauron, pero que había quedado sujeto a su poder y avaricia.

Ahora se presentaba el montaraz, sucio y desaseado, llevando a una pobre y desdichada criatura salvaje con él, ¿podía confiar en su persona? ¿En que Legolas le acompañara? Gandalf podía asegurarlo, y con su palabra debía de bastar, pero un hombre, no dejaba de ser hombre por su historia. Y Legolas, podía confiar en él, por que aun tenía la creencia, que no todo el mundo era malo.

Legolas olvido su condición de príncipe y guerrero, se acercó a su padre frente a la mirada asombrada de los guardias del salón y le abrazo, el rey plantó un beso en su frente en respuesta.

- Ve hijo, y descansa. Mañana te espera un largo día.

- Sí padre.

- Legolas…

- ¿Sí? – preguntó el príncipe antes de partir.

- Ten presente que regularmente te llevaría dos días a pie el ir a la frontera, llevaran caballos, así que no quiero que tardes mas de dos días en ir y regresar.

- Sí, padre.

- Te estaré esperando impaciente.

- Sí padre, lo tendré presente

- Cuídate hijo.

Legolas llegó a su habitación, aunque deseaba tanto descansar, salir a pasear a la luz de la luna donde aun se podía, no en la oscuridad y soledad del bosque Negro, sino cerca del palacio. Su baño estaba listo, como siempre que regresaba de una excursión, se sumergió en su tina y no salió de allí hasta dos horas después, envuelto en aroma a delicadas rosas y con el cabello limpio de todo polvo y ramas secas. El estar cinco días seguidos en permanente guardia, sin un momento de descanso, le empezaban a pesar. Tomó uno de sus libros, se echo en la cama, y enfundado en su bata, en el ocaso comenzó a leer.

Estaba muy ansioso por su viaje, no por el hecho de conocer al mortal, quien no había sido de su agrado con la primera impresión, por que su padre había confiado en él, le daba la oportunidad de ir y venir prácticamente solo. Tenía miedo por que nunca lo había hecho, pero confiaba en que podía salir bien librado. Solamente una vez había ido con Ossmar, uno de los valientes guerreros de Mirkwood le acompañó a la frontera sin pasar de ella. Recordó que ese fue un momento muy feliz para él. Ahora se le presentaba uno para manifestar su valentía e independencia. Que dichoso y nervioso se sentía.

Quedo con el libro sobre su pecho, con la sonrisa en el rostro, y el rostro vuelto a un lado. Sus ojos entreabiertos, caminando sobre un valle verde, con el sol a su espalda, con la brisa fresca en su rostro y las finas gotas de una lluvia matinal cayendo sobre sus cabellos sueltos. Su sueño preferido.

Aragorn despertó al alba, Gandalf había desaparecido como acostumbraba hacia un par de días, no acostumbraba pasar mucho tiempo en un solo lugar. En cambio Aragorn aun disfruto un poco mas de su descanso, Thranduil le había acogido ya un poco mas sin recelo, y tenía libertad para ir y venir por palacio. Discutió algunos por menores del confinamiento de Gollum, les dio algunos consejos a Lassel, que junto con Aldelas se encargaban de supervisar la seguridad de la creatura.

Ya estaba en pie, listo para iniciar su camino, con su bolsa llena de provisiones. Legolas le esperaba a la entrada de palacio. No esperaba encontrárselo, por que no había tenido oportunidad de despedirse como lo hiciera con sus hermanos y padre.

- ¿Listo, mi señor Trancos? – preguntó Legolas con sonrisa franca

- Claro, partamos. ¿Pero solamente usted y yo saldremos, su alteza?

- Sí, solamente los dos, ¿tiene algún inconveniente? – preguntó el príncipe frunciendo el ceño ligeramente

- No, ninguno, sólo que no espere que tuviera una escolta real

Legolas saludo con la cabeza pero nada agregó, iniciaron su camino sin decir nada entre ellos. El elfo parecía más gustoso de ese recorrido que Aragorn, tal vez el deshacerse de un humano, era motivo de festejo.

- Creo que el camino sería más corto, y más agradable si su alteza dejara a un lado su porte de príncipe... Por un momento.

Legolas salió de sus pensamientos, habían andado a caballo por mas de tres horas sin intercambiar palabra alguna, y hasta ese momento Legolas se dio cuenta de ello. No acostumbraba a hablar mucho, y sólo le acompañaba por que tenía el deseo de llegar un poco más allá de los límites de su reino.

- Oh, lo siento. No ha sido mi intención

- Es que su alteza debe de tener otros asuntos que arreglar, y esta dejándolos a un lado por acompañarme a mi, siento mucho ser una carga

- No mi señor, me confunde, simplemente que estoy ansioso por llegar a los límites del viejo vado.

Aragorn levantó una ceja, el elfo quería ya llegar a la frontera seguramente para despedirse y nunca mas verle de nuevo. Era una lástima, Aragorn podía pasarse todo el día admirándole y escuchando su voz melodiosa, al parecer el elfo no opinaba lo mismo.

- ¿Tanto desea su alteza, deshacerse de mí?

- No, no... no es eso... Por favor, nada de título. Soy Legolas... simplemente. Para un Orco no hay diferencia entre noble y plebeyo cuando sus espadas atraviesen la carne

- ¿Quiere decir que soy una especie de Orco?

Legolas rió y Aragorn quedo prendado de su sinfonía, era tan deliciosa y clara.

- No... Oh, por Elbereth, nada de lo que digo parece tener sentido. Así que me disculpo.

- ...

- Estoy ansioso de llegar al viejo Vado por que nunca he ido mas allá de nuestras fronteras, mi padre... mi padre no ha querido que las traspase por temor a que algún incidente pueda ocurrirme.

- Pero creo que su alteza...

-

Legolas le dirigió una significante mirada por lo cual Trancos repuso

- Quiero decir... Legolas, supongo que el uso de ese arco que llevas en tu espalda, y esas dagas que le acompaña no serán utensilios de cocina.

- Aun y cuando lo dudes mortal, el pescado en filete queda muy bien recortado con el filo de mis dagas. Pero no es ese su principal uso, y tanto con ellas como con mi arco, puedo hacer mucho daño.

- ¿Y ofrecerás pescado en filete a tus enemigos para asesinarlos de una indigestión?

Ahora fue Aragorn quien rió, el elfo le divertía por que de su boca salían palabras con las cuales se podía pasar un rato agradable. Legolas le volvió la espalda.

- Lo siento, perdone su alteza... Quiero decir, Legolas, no ha sido mi intención ofenderle.

- ...

Legolas se había ofendido un poco, por que estaba abriendo su corazón al mortal y parecía que todo lo tomaba a broma. Le hubiera mostrado el uso de sus dagas en ese mismo demostrarle lo bien que podía defenderse pero se contuvo, al parecer el hombre era importante para Gandalf y no deseaba una enemistad con ninguno de los dos.

Mientras a Trancos se había relegado, Legolas iba montando a la cabeza sin prestarle atención y eso le hería, o el elfo era muy orgulloso y presumido, o él le había tomado mucha confianza para jugarle esa broma.

- Creo que ya hice suficiente disculpándome y sino aceptas mis disculpas al menos...

Legolas detuvo su caballo, volvió su cabeza sobre su hombro y miro a Aragorn con claro odio. El elfo sacó rápidamente su flecha y tenso el arco, la flecha paso silbando cerca de la oreja de Aragorn quien atónito le miraba, si hubiera volteado tan sólo un poco, no hubiera tenido ya mas nariz.

Repentinamente escuchó el barullo acercándose, Legolas había matado a uno de los Orcos detrás de él y los demás llegaban para terminar con ellos. El elfo empezó a disparar, y con cada disparo caía una bestia mas, mientras tanto Aragorn había bajado del caballo y combatía a dos de ellos con su espada, una vez que estuvieron mas cerca, Legolas hizo lo mismo.

Las dagas fluían tan ligeras en sus manos, y con cada vuelta, subida y bajada cortaba gargantas, pechos y brazos. En ninguna ocasión tuvo Trancos de ver que utilizara los puños, era increíble la fortaleza del elfo quien ejecutaba sus tiros y golpes con suma eficiencia.

Pronto pudieron terminar con el grupo de Orcos renegados, Trancos solo obtuvo la sangre salpicante de los orcos, un rasguño en su brazo derecho, casi cerca de la mordida de Gollum, pero nada de lo que hubiera que preocuparse, los caballos, ya hacia tiempo que habían salido sin rumbo fijo, seguramente, de regreso al palacio.

Legolas no había sido herido, su cabello un poco revuelto y sus ropas casi intactas, tan ágil era como para evadir un golpe como para salir incólume de la pelea. Los caballos le preocupaban, uno de ellos era su preferido, y como buen amigo que era sabía que su padre podría preocuparse si le veía regresarse solo. Tal vez perdería la confianza depositada.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Aragorn acercándose a Legolas que recogía una de sus flechas para inspeccionarle

- Sí. Gracias. ¿Te han hecho daño? – preguntó Legolas mirando su brazo con algunas gotas de sangre roja, diferente a la negra de esas criaturas.

- No, sólo un ligero raspón.

- Espero y no se infecte, debemos seguir. – dijo Legolas fríamente.

El hombre sabía defenderse, y por sus movimientos, suponía había pasado tiempo entre los elfos, no cualquier mortal peleaba así. Lento pero no tanto como la mayoría, sus golpes eran fuertes y no gastaba energía inútilmente gritando y vociferando como imaginaba. Pero Legolas conocía poco de humanos, y tal vez ya no eran las cosas como le habían contado.

Siguieron el camino, Legolas continuaba serio, le preocupaba seguir a pie, pero sobre todo que su padre enviara un grupo de rescate a buscarle, sería una vergüenza que el humano viera que tan sobre protegido estaba. Legolas amaba a su padre, pero algunas veces podía ser apabullante su tutela.

Aragorn pensó que Legolas aun estaba resentido, el elfo era un orgulloso principito consentido y malcriado, quien no aceptaba las disculpas, una vez que su orgullo estaba ofendido. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que podría llevarse bien con alguien con semejante aspecto? Por que el elfo no dejaba de ser hermoso, valiente y con una voz de ángel, tal vez el hecho que se supiera digno de admiración, le habían vuelto vanidoso y arrogante. Era una lástima. Muy diferente de Glorfindel con quien tenía una verdadera amistad a pesar de su belleza milenaria.

Seguían caminando, Aragorn sintió el hambre en la boca del estómago, y parecía que el elfo era inmune al cansancio, sed y hambre, seguía caminando tan ligero como quien pasa de la sala a la cocina.

- Detengámonos, necesito comer un poco. A menos que sugieras lo contrario, este parece ser un buen sitio.

- Bien.

Legolas quedo de pie con su arco, mirando al camino, imaginándose como sería todo más allá de las montañas, de sus bosques y del gran río. Nunca le había visto y soñaba con cruzarlo algún día. Aragorn había tomado lugar en una gran piedra, con su bolsa entre las piernas, abriéndola para sacar de ella algo que llevar a la boca.

- ¿No vas a comer? Por mucho que seas un elfo, aun tienes tus necesidades.

- No, gracias.

- Bien, tú te lo pierdes.

Aragorn empezó a masticar un poco de carne seca, tenía que aprovechar el tiempo de descanso que tenía por que pasando las fronteras del bosque, tendría arreglárselas solo, sin mucha comida mas la que lograra cazar y a la expectativa de ser aniquilado en cada esquina si no tenía cuidado. Al menos podía confiar que el elfo no le dejaría morir.

El silencio se volvió incómodo, por que Legolas daba la media espalda al mortal, que sentado en una piedra escarbaba entre su bolsa. Aragorn saco su pipa y la lleno de tabaco.

- No veo por que sigas enfadado conmigo, si vamos a estar dos días juntos al menos debería ser de una manera agradable... – comenzó Aragorn

- ...

- O tal vez quieras regresar a tu palacio... No te preocupes, si me preguntan diré que me has acompañado al final como buen anfitrión, ya sabes que puedo defenderme por mí mismo.

- ¿Por qué piensas que estoy enfadado contigo?

- No me has hablado desde antes de la pelea, seguro sigues ofendido.

- ¡Oh! Eso... – dijo Legolas recordando, sonrió. – No nada de eso, estoy preocupado... un poco.

- Sí, ¿por qué? – preguntó Trancos con un poco de desdén. El cambio repentino del elfo no le convencía.

- Los caballos seguramente regresaron al palacio, tal vez teman que nos sucedió algo y vengan a buscarnos.

- ¿Temes quedar mal delante de tu padre?

Legolas palideció, era en parte verdad, no había sido su culpa que los caballos escaparan, pero no deseaba darle oportunidad a su padre para que cada vez que saliera fuera acompañado de su escolta. ¿Por qué no podía tener un poco de confianza en él? Bajo su triste mirada pero siguió dándole la espalda al mortal.

Trancos recordó lo que Gandalf le había dicho, referente a la sobre protección del rey con el menor de sus hijos, comprendió repentinamente que para Legolas, era su primera salida a solas mas allá de sus fronteras, suponía que tenía la ilusión de ver mas allá de los bosques de los que nunca había partido.

- Yo... no quiero que venga a buscarme.

Aragorn se puso de pie, había sido un poco duro con el elfo, juzgándole tan severamente. Se colocó a su lado y se atrevió a abrir ahora un poco su corazón. Para ser un elfo milenario, aun mas joven que Glorfindel y sus hermanos, Legolas era como un joven adulto que aun desconocía mucho de la vida.

- No te preocupes, tu padre sabe que puedes defenderte.

El elfo no respondió, seguía levantó su mirada al horizonte, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer por la tristeza, algún día llegaría mucho mas allá, solo que necesitaba de la confianza y apoyo de su familia, sin él, su barca no llegaría muy lejos.

- A mis veinte años deje... mi ciudad, mi padre adoptivo tenía dudas, pero no por eso freno mi vida, yo tenía que seguir con o sin su consentimiento, forjar mi destino, es muy difícil para ellos aceptar que sus hijos ya no son unos niños.

- …

- Con mis hermanos fue diferente, pero eran mucho mayores que yo...

- Tal vez... yo quiero mucho a mi padre, pero...

Legolas había bajado la cabeza, confundido en sus pensamientos, pero no debía dejar que el mortal conociera sus debilidades, aun no le tenía tanta confianza. Elevó la cabeza con orgullo y trato de pensar positivamente. El humo de la pipa llego hasta a él y no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de disgusto.

- ¿Por qué haces eso?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Aragorn retirando su mano del hombro.

- ¿Por que enciendes esa hierba en la madera y la llevas a tu boca?

- Se siente bien. ¿Quieres probar? – preguntó Trancos ofreciendo su pipa.

- No. No es algo que me gustaría hacer. – aseguró Legolas declinando su oferta

- Al principio es como todo, pero acostumbrándote puede llegar a gustarte.

- No creo encontrarle el gusto a llenar mis pulmones de humo. ¿Seguimos? – preguntó Legolas con una sonrisa.

- ¿Estás ansioso por llegar, no es cierto?

Legolas no contestó y siguió sonriendo adelantándose unos pasos. Trancos no tuvo más remedio que tomar sus pertenencias y seguir a un elfo ansioso de ver nuevos paisajes.

Poco a poco estaba haciéndose de noche, y las palabras fluían sin tanto problema, eran pocas pero el elfo estaba más dispuesto a hablar.

Legolas ya no quería pensar en los caballos, ya no quería pensar en su padre, simplemente disfrutar el resto del camino y cumplir su entrega. Además, Aragorn no era mala compañía, a pesar de sus costumbres extrañas, que había visto algunas veces en Gandalf, peleaba muy bien, casi tan ágil como un elfo. Tal vez podría saber más de los mortales durante su camino.

Aragorn por su parte, ya no pensaba que Legolas era un elfo mimado, sólo que le había juzgado mal, era un joven elfo ansioso de saber de la vida, alegre pero también capaz de defenderse, la manera en que batió a los atacantes le agrado, tan elegante y eficaz, un elfo digno de admiración, por que era joven, inocente a la vez que sabio y mortal. Que interesantes serían estos dos días en su compañía.

TBC…

_Creo que serán tres capítulos o cuatro, no me ampliaré. No tendrá slash ni lemmoncitos, por que se acaban de conocer, y el elfito no es tan… liberal, jeje…_


	2. Malos entendidos

**Título: **Encuentros

**Clasificación**: R (Alternate Universe) no todo lo que paso en los libros sucedió igual aquí.

**Advertencia**: Puede contener un poquito de **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo, pero sea indefenso, incoloro. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto.

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Con excepción de los desconocidos (Lassel, Aldelas, Ossmar, Lassiriel) que salieron de mi linda cabecita. Escrito sin fines de lucro, no ganaría nada ni pretendo ganarlo así que nada de demandas por favor.

**2. Malos entendidos**

Por la noche Trancos comía delante de una fogata, mientras Legolas observaba las estrellas en silencio a unos pasos de él. El montaraz había comido carne seca mientras que el príncipe apenas y había tomado un bocado de hierbas dulces. De pie, con su arco a un lado, dándole la espalda, dejando que el viento meciera un poco su cabello.

Trancos bien conocía la naturaleza de los elfos, su gusto por la naturaleza y el amor a las estrellas que les retribuían tranquilidad. Aun así, su estómago seguía siendo de hombre y no dudo ni un instante en tomar el resto de la porción que Legolas le ofreció. El elfo sólo estaría con él dos noches, y de allí en adelante se las arreglaría solo para conseguir su alimento cuando acabaran las provisiones.

La fogata les protegía de las arañas aunque también los dejaba expuestos, pero a menos de que se tratara de un grupo o emboscada, difícilmente podrían vencer a un elfo y un montaraz.

- Pensé que alguno de tus hermanos me acompañaría, nunca pensé que tú lo harías. – declaró Trancos cerrando su bolsa

- Así lo ha ordenado mi padre.

- ¿Te arrepientes por eso?

- No. Yo he deseado venir.

- O tal vez sería que tus hermanos no quisieron hacerlo.

- Ellos tienen asuntos que atender.

- Damas, doncellas… Asuntos del corazón. – señaló Trancos y llegando al termino de la oración suspiro.

Legolas no pudo estar ajeno a ello, aun sin volver la vista tuvo la sensación de que el mortal recordaba un episodio lejano de su vida.

- El amor es un objeto preciado, que se lleva como un tesoro. – agregó Legolas escondiendo tierna sonrisa

Trancos llevo una mano a su pecho, sosteniendo por un momento cierto dije plateado. Le elevó un poco sin quitárselo, lo admiro a la tenue luz del fuego.

- Si, no puedo negar que despertar en brazos del amor, es un regalo divino. – afirmó el montaraz

- ¡Oh! ¿Entonces tu corazón, ha encontrado su dueño? – preguntó Legolas escondiendo su sonrisa

- Creí haberlo encontrado, pero aun conservo esperanza.

- ¡Oh!

El príncipe elfo bajo la cabeza, parecía que todos a su alrededor encontraban a quien amar y por quien ser amados, pero a él, aun no le llegaba su turno. Se alegraba por el humano, ¡tenían tan poco tiempo de vida! Que era un milagro cuando esa raza entregaba su corazón, tal vez por lo mismo, podían albergar más de un amor verdadero, o al menos así le habían comentado.

- Ven Legolas, siéntate aquí y acompáñame. No me gusta hablar sin que pueda verte a la cara.

Así lo hizo el elfo después de unos momentos de reflexión, tomo asiento frente al mortal, observó como guardaba con cuidado su tesoro debajo del cuello de su camisa.

- El amor se refleja en tus ojos cuando tienes eso tan preciado, ¿no es cierto? – dijo Legolas

- …

- Es natural… Protege a tu amor con tu vida.

- No me lo ha dado mi amor, lo ha hecho con sus manos… - espetó el montaraz con orgullo

- Más razón para atesorarle. – sonrió Legolas tomando un palo delgado de madera para prender su punta en las llamas y apagarlo de nuevo.

- Y que me dices de ti, Legolas, ¿No conservas ningún recuerdo de tu amor?

- No, yo aun no… Aun no tengo uno.

- ¡Oh! ¿Cómo puede ser eso? Si ya eres un elfo mayor… Creí que tendrías a tu amante escondido por algún sitio.

Legolas se ruborizó, y su rostro presentaba un aspecto lívido, incapaz de comprender la familiaridad del hombre, hacia mucho que no le pasaba, ya que entre elfos tales temas no se ventilaban con ligereza.

- No, no hay nadie... Mi corazón no tiene dueño.

Interesante, Trancos sonrió para sus adentros, así que el príncipe estaba disponible. Era difícil imaginar que un elfo tan atractivo como él no hubiese entregado ya su corazón, ¿sería su cuerpo tan puro como parecía? Tal vez su padre le protegía tanto, como le había dicho Gandalf, como para no dejarle relacionarse con alguien mas.

- ¿Sin dueño aun? Es triste, el amor ofrece tantas posibilidades... Tanto amor que puedes ofrecer.

- Aun no encuentro a la persona indicada...Eso es todo... Pero me alegro que al menos uno de los dos si lo haya logrado.

Trancos frunció el ceño, estaba enamorado, en verdad embelesado por la belleza de su amor "secreto" pero le entristecía saber que no llegaría a nada serio y formal, y sólo era sexo y placer en cada sesión. Legolas sin embargo, estaba contento que al menos el humano tenía a quien volver, y no estaría sólo rodeado de tanta gente como él.

- ¿La amas mucho? – preguntó el elfo volteando un pequeño tronco abrazado.

- ¿A quién?

- A quien te ha hecho ese obsequio...

- ¡Oh! Es muy querida para mi...

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

- _Entonces... ¿Es definitivo?_

- _Estel, esto no puede ser mas que caricias y besos, mi corazón no te pertenece._

_Esas palabras, tan frías y honestas le hubieran roto el corazón si no es que desde siempre había estado preparado para ello. No sé podía creer que alguien tan hermoso e imponente como el señor Glorfindel, tuviera el corazón así de frío._

- _¿A alguien más? ¿Quién es él que me quita tu corazón? ¿Quién es para arrancárselo del pecho?_

- _Ya no es uno con nosotros... Mi vida terminó con su partida..._

- _¿Y yo no tengo esperanza?_

- _Estel... Esto es lo que puedo ofrecerte, no puedo dar mas, mi corazón es uno solo y no puedo partirle en dos..._

_Estel bajó la cabeza, hacia tanto tiempo que estaba ilusionado con Glorfindel, deseando sentir sus labios, acariciar su cabello, pasar su boca por todo ese cuerpo. Le había conocido desde siempre, verle caminar, escucharle hablar le complacía, pero desde que recordaba, nadie había ocupado el corazón del señor elfo, nadie había compartido su cama, y los corazones lloraban y los ojos se humedecían al no saberse correspondidos. Glorfindel, contemplando el rostro entristecido del mortal comprendió lo que pasaba por su cabeza, se acercó al joven Estel, acarició la visible nueva barba del joven y capturo sus labios entre los suyos._

- _Estel... Eres provocadoramente... terco_

- _Glorfindel..._

- _Deseo que pases la noche conmigo..._

_Era la primera vez que se lo pedía, y las manos suaves y sensibles del rubio elfo, sintieron el titubear del mortal, el temblar del nerviosismo._

- _Eres hermoso Estel, pero comprendo que dudes... Será mejor otro día._

- _¡No! Hoy... esta noche..._

- _¿Estás seguro?_

- _Sí._

_Y Estel empezó a abrir su túnica azul ante los ojos asombrados de Glorfindel que se apartaba para admirarle. Estaban en la exquisita habitación del vencedor del Balrog, y en el divan rojo, el elfo se tumbo observando como el humano terminaba de desvestirse. A pesar de su juventud, Estel tenía ya el cuerpo bien formado, con ligero vello en pecho, pectorales definidos, cintura y cadera estrecha, las piernas cubiertas ya por la oscuridad plena. Glorfindel sonrió, por que sus ojos recorrían desde los pies deteniéndose un momento en el centro y observar la reacción que había despertado en el mortal. Subió hasta encontrarse con sus cálidos ojos grises, la pupila dilatada conforme se acercaba._

- _Estel mel amin..._

- _Por favor, no digas nada... No quiero pensar en el mañana... no me dejes pensar._

_Glorfindel lo recibió en sus brazos, Estel se recostó encima de él, libre y desnudo, mientras sentía las suaves manos recorrerle la espalda, él colocaba su cabeza en su pecho. El señor elfo era mas largo que él, apenas y su cabeza rozaba su barbilla. Estel saboreo aquellos labios, contenía sus suspiros mientras las manos le tomaban por la cadera y obligaban a su centro a aplastarse contra el otro._

_Levanto sus brazos el mortal para rodear el cuello del elfo con ellos, obligándole a amarle. Glorfindel no perdió oportunidad, Estel entre los elfos era un banquete que muchos deseaban, pero el entregar el corazón tenía sus límites entre los elfos, pero Glorfindel no tenía ese problema, había amado una sola vez y no pudo seguir amando, su corazón sufrió y fue lo mismo que le dio el valor para regresar nuevamente a la Tierra Media, libre de toda angustia, libre para unirse sin pena esperando por el día en que sus corazones se reúnan de nuevo. Pero mientras tanto..._

- _Estel..._

_Estel entregó su cuerpo por primera vez, y a pesar de la pena de no saberse amado, disfruto cada caricia y contacto con el señor elfo, le amaba en silencio, con la inocencia y cariño del primer amor._

_Estel estaba enamorado, su primer y hasta el momento, el amor de su vida, la esperanza de su corazón, desde el primer momento que le conoció. Pero su padre adoptivo, no veía con buenos ojos esa unión. Glorfindel era mayor, mucho mayor que él, aun tratándose de un elfo. No debía concebir ilusiones al respecto, Glorfindel era un elfo demasiado alto y preciado como para poner su corazón en un joven mortal. Si Estel no quería salir lastimado, debía de olvidarle._

_Y sería mejor que no metiera a su querida hija Arwen en su aventura. Ella nunca debió de darle ese pendiente, podía ser comprometedor para ella el que la gente se enterara. Estel se sintió presionado, y triste de que Lord Elrond no viera su amor por el alto elfo con buenos ojos. Y ahora que mencionaba a Arwen, que podían malinterpretar el que ella en persona le diera el dije, le hacia ver que tal vez ni siquiera era digno de trabar dos palabras con ella._

_Lord Elrond se dio cuenta de sus palabras, al ver la reacción del joven._

- _Estel, no lo digo por que no seas adecuado para la reputación de mi hija, sólo que no quiero que conserves ilusiones con Glorfindel._

_Los celos le invadieron al joven enamorado._

- _No Estel, no me malinterpretes, Glorfindel es libre de elegir, pero le conozco hace varias vidas de hombres como para saber que pasado un tiempo te olvidara, y no serás mas que un dulce recuerdo. No quiero que conserves falsas esperanza, así que es mejor que lo olvides._

- _¡No! ¡Yo le amo! – recalcó Estel enfadado_

- _Eres muy joven Estel, tu amor aun no llega, esto es sólo un capricho, recuerda, tu corazón aun no se entrega por completo._

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Trancos apretaba el pendiente con enfado, no habían visto bien su relación con Glorfindel, no la aceptaban.

- Trancos... – dijo Legolas sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- ...

No respondió por que tenía la mente muy lejos de allí, pero una palmada en el cuello le hizo reaccionar, tomando la mano del elfo quien se encontraba a su lado.

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo! – exclamó Trancos apretando fuertemente la muñeca que tenía en su puño.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué quieres destruir mis recuerdos? - preguntó Trancos pensando que Legolas había tratado de quitarle su dije preciado.

- ¿Destruir? Trancos... yo...

El montaraz lanzó la mano lejos de él y se puso furioso de pie.

- ¡Si tu no tienes nadie que te aguante tus niñerías no es mi culpa, pero no te atrevas a poner una mano en lo que es mío!

- ¡Ah!

Legolas estaba asombrado, se quedo al abrigo de las llamas solo, por que Trancos se había retirado de allí perdiéndose entre los arbustos, confundiendo su silueta con la tenebrosa oscuridad de las orillas del camino. No comprendió el príncipe el por que de esa reacción, por que tanto resentimiento, si lo único que él buscaba era quitar una araña que subía por el cuello del montaraz, por eso el golpe en el cuello. Le había advertido, pero no le escuchó. Legolas meneo la cabeza, ese hombre tenía problemas, tal vez del corazón, pero no sabía el por que se desquitaba con él. ¿El amor? ¿Sería tan problemático como para comportarse así? Tomo sus pertenencias y preparo sus mantas, no estaba cansado, pero la conducta del humano le desconcertaba, pero igual no iba a dejar que el montaraz le tratara así. Fue a seguirlo.

Ese tonto elfo, ¡Osando tocar su más grande recuerdo! Ya lo había intentado en una ocasión, ¡en su propia habitación!. Pero no lo dejaría esta vez, ya le había confesado que era de su mas "grande" amor, ¿cómo se atrevía a tratar de tocarlo?. Si Glorfindel se lo había hecho con sus propias manos, si lo había enviado con Arwen el día que le encontró el Rivendel. Le había dicho que conservara la esperanza por que el amor llegaría a su corazón, y al recibir ese presente, seguramente era el amor de Glorfindel el que venía con él.

Se había alejado unos pasos, pero aun podía escuchar el tronar de la madera en la lumbre, tomo el dije entre su mano y llevándole a sus labios le beso.

- Trancos, no sé que ocurrió contigo, pero no me incumbas en tus problemas amorosos ¡Yo sólo trataba de ayudarte!

- ¿Ayudarme? – preguntó Trancos volviéndose hacia donde llegaba el elfo - ¡Mira elfo! – señaló el mortal señalándole con el índice mientras se acercaba - No me importa si eres príncipe o no, si te aman o e ignoran, ¡no te metas conmigo! ¿Entiendes?

- ¿Meterme contigo? ¿Quién piensas que eres? – preguntó Legolas dándole la cara, si era mas alto por un par de centímetros eso no lo intimido - ¡No eres una persona con la que quisiera meterme! ¡Ni siquiera a golpes! Eres tan sucio, ¡que hiedes!

- ¡Já! – rió el mortal irónicamente - Mira elfo, que delante de ti tienes a quienes muchos quisieran en su cama – reafirmo Trancos acercándose a sólo un par de centímetros de su cara

- ¿Muchos? – repitió el príncipe frunciendo el ceño. – No entiendo lo que dices, pero tu carácter no te ayuda... Eres muy explosivo...

Legolas le dio la espalda, no podía lidiar con ese hombre a palabras, así que eran innecesarias, si le quería ayudar y no la acepto, ¡bien por él! Si había vivido tanto tiempo a la intemperie, podría cuidarse a sí mismo.

- ¡Ay!

El elfo detuvo su paso y volvió la vista mas no la cabeza, el gritó había sido de su compañero y seguramente el palmazo que escuchó se lo había dado a si mismo. No tenía ganas de escuchar sus disculpas, ni de hablar con él, era un hombre que se manejaba en sus pensamientos, creyendo que los demás sabían de ellos. Cerca de sus mantas, estaba ese árbol, escaló con ligereza y se apostó a mitad de su altura, apenas con suficiente vista para inspeccionar el campo.

Trancos se sacudía las ropas, se había despojado de su túnica y hacia ahora lo mismo con la camisa mientras se aproximaba al fuego, su pecho desnudo, nuevamente le intrigo el verlo velludo y moreno, resplandeciendo levemente a las llamas de la fogata. Se rascaba en el cuello, y había aparecido un leve escozor en él. La araña le había picado pero suponía que no sería de cuidado.

Cuando Trancos llegó a la fogata repaso su mirada por el campamento, no había señales del elfo. Ahora le debía una disculpa y no le encontraba.

- ¡Legolas!

- ...

- ¡Legolas! ¿Dónde estás?

- ...

Se aproximo a sus pertenencias, aun seguían allí, había hincado una rodilla, y repaso la manta con los dedos sucios y calludos, eso enfureció al elfo. ¡Nadie tocaba sus mantas!

- Alto. No toques nada.

Trancos se puso en pie y elevo su cabeza, el elfo estaba perdido entre las ramas y no se veía mas que un leve brillo de su mirada y un poco de luz en su cabellera, nunca le hubiera encontrado si no hubiera escuchado su voz.

- Baja... Legolas. – sugirió Trancos, dejando expuesto su pecho al examen del elfo.

- Aquí estoy bien, haré guardia.

- Quiero disculparme contigo...

- ...

- ¡No sabía que tenía una araña!

- ...

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó el montaraz poniendo sus puños en sus caderas

- ...

- ¡Legolas! – gritó enfadado por la actitud algo infantil del elfo

- ...

- ¡Baja ya! ¡Los dos haremos guardia!

- ¡NO! ¡Necesitas descansar esa cabeza caliente!

- Discúlpame Legolas, por favor.

- ... Aquí me quedare.

- ¿No vas a bajar?

- ...

Trancos sonrió con malicia, había una forma de obligarle a bajar. Se arrodilló junto a su lecho y tomo la fina manta entre sus manos, el aroma le llego, un sutil y casi imperceptible aroma a elfo, muy diferente de las sábanas de Glorfindel, fresco, dulce y mezclado con madera. Le paso por su pecho desnudo, cerrando sus ojos a la sensación, pensando que podría ser la piel de un elfo.

- ¡NO! ¡Deja mis pertenencias en paz!

- ¿Bajaras? – preguntó Trancos repasando la suavidad de la tela por su rostro, era difícil admitir que le gustaba esa sensación, ese aroma nuevo. Disfrutaba presionar al elfo. – Mmmm... ¿Podría arroparme con ella?

- ¡Trancos! No tienes derecho a tomar mis cosas.

- Sólo será en préstamo... Y si no vas a dormir, y si la cama ya está tendida...

- ¿Qué?

Trancos se echó en ella, y se arropó con la manta del elfo.

- ¡Tienes razón, Legolas! Necesito descansar y aquí lo haré mejor... – afirmó el montaraz, mientras se arropaba y colocaba de lado, dándole la espalda al elfo

- ¡Mis mantas! – exclamó el elfo aterrado. Sus limpias mantas, su pequeña almohada que tanto cuidaba, todo tocado por las sucias manos de ese descarado mortal.

- Hasta mañana, Legolas.

- ¡Aléjate de mis mantas!

De la prisa que llevaba, tardo mas en bajar que en subir, pero apenas vio el campo libre, dio un salto ligero y corrió hacia el mortal que ya no se movía. ¿Se habría movido ya?

- ¡Trancos! ¡Aléjate de allí!

- ...

- ¡Son mis mantas!

- ...

Legolas se colocó junto a él, le tomo del brazo zarandeándole un poco, despertándole si estaba dormido. Las manos del elfo, sobre su brazo, se sentían más suaves que la tela, más cálidas y... fuertes.

- Trancos... ¡Ponte en pie! Ve a tu lugar, ¡este es el mío!

- De guardia... el elfo está de guardia... el elfo no necesita dormir... El mortal "cabeza caliente" necesita descansar... – alegó Trancos con sus ojos cerrados, apretando la pequeña almohada que tenía bajo su mejilla

- ¡Son mis pertenencias! ¡Eso no se hace! – exclamó Legolas tratando de ponerle en pie, era fuerte y no le quería hacer daño, pero Trancos se estaba poniendo difícil.

- Hasta mañana Legolas.

- ¡Trancos!

El príncipe elfo se quedó a su lado, observando como subía sus mantas hasta el cuello, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un leve puchero, no estaba cansado, pero toda la noche, la bendita noche ¿solo? Si quería conocer la naturaleza de los hombres, ya la iba conociendo mejor. ¡Eran un fastidio!

Se escucharon crujidos, Legolas volvía la cabeza hacia donde venían, una flecha se dirigía hacia él y logró esquivarla echándose hacia atrás, apenas el silbido del viento paso delante de sus narices, su arco, sus flechas... ¡Trancos las obstruía!

- ¡Orcos! ¡Trancos!

Y Trancos se puso en pie, blandiendo la espada para defenderse, y Legolas trataba de hacerlo, había caído con sus piernas dobladas y se alargaba por tomar sus pertenencias, pronto aparecieron un par mas de flechas, gruñidos y gritos de furia por parte del mortal. Cuando tuvo al fin sus dagas gemelas, cuando partió el vientre de uno de ellos, sintió el dolor en su espalda, la furia le hizo acabar de un solo tajo cercenándole la garganta al atrevido orco detrás de él.

- ¡Legolas!

El elfo no le escuchaba, despachaba a dos orcos mas, mientras el montaraz hacia lo mismo con otros tres, había sufrido un rasguño en la pierna, pero no le molestaba. Pronto el campamento estaba cubierto con seis orcos. Tenían que seguir avanzando, podrían presentarse mas, Trancos desaparecía la fogata, mientras Legolas tomaba sus pertenencias, el mortal no había tenido problema por que estaba todo empacado.

Habían pisado sus mantas, y su almohada de viaje salpicada con sangre negra de orco, ya no valía la pena cargarla, Trancos se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada, Legolas cargo con sus pertenencias y salieron rápido de allí. Siguieron caminando, por dos horas mas, en plena madrugada y sin decir palabra alguna.

Uno con espada y el otro con arco en mano, listo para cualquier emboscada, pero hacia mucho que no escuchaban mas que el bosque, Legolas no parecía preocupado por las bestias, sólo un poco pensativo por la carrera. Iba adelante vigilante en el camino, en los arbustos y árboles, concentrado y a la vez pensativo. Giraba la cabeza de cuando en cuando, para saber si el mortal le seguía, en las penumbras se veía su silueta continuar el camino.

Trancos se sentía culpable, por que comprendía que el haber discutido con el elfo tal vez atrajo a sus atacantes, por que Legolas había dejado atrás sus cosas, y por se había portado mal con él, cuando sólo había querido acabar con el araña en su cuello. Apresuró sus pasos para tomar al elfo por el hombro, sin embargo, la reacción no se la esperaba, Legolas hizo un reparo.

- ¿Estás herido? – preguntó deteniéndole por el brazo

- Una herida leve. – respondió Legolas tratando de avanzar

- ¿Y si no es lo que supones? Déjame revisarla.

- Ahora no... sigamos... Estaré bien...

- ¡Legolas! – exclamó Trancos tomándole por los hombros, observando la leve tristeza en sus ojos azules. No brillaban como antes. - ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada, estoy bien, sigamos, no se infectara... no fue por una flecha... y... debemos seguir. – insistió Legolas zafándose de sus manos.

- ¡Legolas!

- Por favor, Trancos, no quiero discutir, podrían venir mas... – dijo Legolas retomando tomando vanguardia.

- Oh...

Había sangre en su espalda, el carcaj le debía de molestar con el movimiento, pero el elfo testarudo seguía en pie. ¿No le dejaría cuidarlo?

Legolas tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, nunca había sido lastimado, en sus exploraciones y excursiones, siempre salía bien, sin un rasguño, y ahora... Tal vez se decía a que no estaba acostumbrado al carácter, a veces infantil, a veces explosivo de los humanos. Él tenía sus defectos, pero nunca tuvo que lidiar con alguien por tomar pertenencias ajenas, nadie le había hablado tan rudamente como el mortal, era diferente.

Ahora bien, había perdido sus mantas y almohada, no tendría oportunidad de descansar mas que en el suelo raso. Llegaría herido, cansado, sucio y despeinado con su ada, quien le vería y nunca le dejaría cruzar los límites del reino por descuidado. Suspiró el elfo. Podía ver su futuro, iría con su padre, cruzaría los puentes, se embarcaría escapando de esa tierra vieja, para ver los cielos infinitos de Valinor. Donde la felicidad la tendría con su familia y amigos, no con su pareja e hijos. Nunca saldría de Mirkwood mas que para no volver a verle.

- Legolas... – murmuró Trancos emparejando su paso con el del elfo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Deseas descansar?

- No, yo estoy bien, pero... tu...

- No te preocupes... La herida cerrara en un par de días.

- Tus mantas...

- ¡Ah! Esas mantas... Olvídalas... No eran tan buenas como creía.

- Descansemos un poco, ya no creo que haya peligro, y aunque no quieras, elfo, examinaré tu herida.

- Bien.

Legolas se deshizo de su carcaj, de lo poco que le quedaba mientras Trancos tendía su manta, él no se podía dar el lujo de dejarla, le serviría para todo su camino, mientras que el elfo regresaría pronto.

- Toma asiento aquí.

- No es necesario, de pie puedes...

- Necesito verte y si necesito mezclar algo será más fácil en el piso.

Legolas se estaba portando obediente, ya no quería problemas con el humano, ya había cometido muchos errores, tendría paciencia, sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Se sentó cruzando sus piernas y empezó a quitar su túnica, sintió las manos del mortal ayudándole, tomando la prenda, luego cerca de su cuello, listo para recibir fina camisa en sus manos.

- Déjame ver... – dijo Trancos, mientras hacia el cabello a un lado, colocándole en su hombro.

La piel de la desnuda espalda del elfo era lisa, suave y blanca, levemente iluminada. La luna estaba ya ocultándose, la aurora renacía y la frescura de la madrugada recorría sus cuellos tensos.

- Es una herida pequeña, no alcanzó a penetrar mucho. El daño es mínimo. – señalo el montaraz.

- Te lo dije...

- Aun así era necesario examinarle.

- Tuve suerte, un poco mas a la derecha y...

- Ni lo digas... Perdería un compañero de viaje...

- ¡Oh! ¿Te dolería perderme? – preguntó Legolas sonriendo levemente

- Me dolería mas, el cargar tu cuerpo de regreso con tu padre, sería fastidioso.

- ...

El elfo no respondió, suponía que era una broma, pero no sabía si el mortal tenía ese sentido del humor o si en verdad así pensaba. Repentinamente sintió unos labios húmedos rozando su espalda, cerca de la herida.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué haces?

- Perdona, trataba de oler la herida, si tenía alguna ponzoña, pero me acerque demasiado...

- Podías haber usado tu mano.

- No, podría lastimarte...

Trancos tomó un poco de agua, mojo su pañuelo y limpió la herida del elfo, sonriendo por que al aspirar tan cerca de Legolas, el aroma suave de la manta volvió a él. Era Legolas no la manta quien olía tan bien. Su piel era más lozana que la de Glorfindel, su cabello un centímetro mas corto, su cintura más pequeña, no tan alto, no tan arrogante, no tan... viejo. En sus ojos había frescura y esperanza en el futuro, mientras que en los de Glorfindel, sabiduría y añoranza por el pasado. Ilusión en amores futuros, suspiros por amores perdidos. Muy contrastantes, a pesar de ser un príncipe Legolas era más accesible que el Señor Glorfindel, mientras que el elfo de Gondolin servía de consejero para las cabezas, Legolas lo era para el corazón, su padre le debería amar mucho por esa razón.

El príncipe ladeo su cabeza, sentía la presión del camino, por primera vez, tenía miedo de fallarle a su padre, ¿los caballos habrían llegado? Esperaba que los orcos hubieran hecho presa de ellos, aunque le doliera, si no, su padre le enviase a buscar, temiéndose lo peor. Tal vez no llegaría a las fronteras.

Trancos le olvidaría, y seguiría con su vida llena de aventuras, caminando por donde nadie caminó, buscando refugios y nuevos techos, todo para llegar hasta donde su amada, por que, aunque no lo había mencionado, el dije había sido su protección y consuelo durante su camino. Legolas suspiro en silencio, las manos del montaraz se colocaron en sus hombros, y empezó un masaje que hizo que el príncipe dejara caer su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar un leve e imperceptible gemido de placer.

- Tus hombros están muy tensos...

- Mmmm... – ronroneaba el elfo de ojos cerrados y boca entreabierta

- No te preocupes no te lastimare...

La piel firme, la tersura del cabello cubriendo sus manos, Trancos empezaba a sentir una extraña necesidad punzante entre sus piernas, mas cuando sentía que Legolas se dejaba hacer, se deshacía en sus manos, ¿cómo sería hacerle el amor? ¿Escuchar esos gemidos como resultado de la exquisita lujuria que despedía su cuerpo? Ahora esa boca, tuvo oportunidad de observarle cuando su cabeza caía hacia atrás, tan suave, tan sonrosada, su aroma, su forma. La bravura acompañada de la delicadeza en un elfo era lo que le habían hechizado de Glorfindel, pero de Legolas... ¿Legolas?

TBC...

Ya pasó un día, sólo queda uno… y hubo leve lemmoncito pero nada tenía que ver con Legolas.

**Burbuja**.- ¿Besitos? Creo que había puesto uno pero lo he retirado, era por error, pero Legolas aun no se enamora.

**Lanthir**.- Creo que los dos no se llevaran bien hasta el final, por que Aragorn es medio rarito... aun no hay guerra del anillo que le haga madurar un poquito más…

**Nina**­.- No me vayas a colgar por lo de Glorfindel, pero bueno, no siempre el primer amor es el bueno, jejeje...Besos!

**Forfirith.- **Bueno, sobre las miradas, creo que si, mas bien del humano, Legolas apenas es curiosidad. Aunque Aragorn aun piesa en Glorfindel, aunque parece que el señor elfo ya le dijo que nada de nada. Besos

**Nessimelle**­ .- De repente me pierdo entre fics, me salta la inspiración, y escribo y escribo…

**Shanna**­ .- tiene un poquito de slash, pero no con el elfito de Mirkwood. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Fedia**.- jejeje.. ya ves que termine "Lágrimas", esto no sé si es un antes de… supongo…

**Akhasa.- **Si, un comienzo de mi cabecita…jajaja… Y de Torya, bueno, si,¡ tienes toda la razón! ¡Pero no dejaba de verse lindo!

**Balrog.- **Please, no me mates por este inició, tenía que sacarlo de mi cabecita.

**Iona**.- Jejeje… Lo de Arwen? Bueno, ella le dio el p endiente, el puentecito y todo, pero cambie un poco el detalle de por que se lo dio.

**Any**.- Mi cabecita no para, pero a veces la inspiración no llega…jejeje

**Foxy Prateada**.- Bien, gracias por las imágenes, creí que te había enviado una respuesta, me gustaron mucho... Si fue el mail de hace poco mas de un mes, claro que si… no sé si me enviaste otro..


End file.
